1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to digital video imaging systems, and, more particularly, to motion analysis control for digital video surveillance imaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional video surveillance systems 100 are generally passive recording-based systems, typically either analog or digital based, as shown in FIG. 1. Generally, the recordings are time-based, and some are time-based mixed with place and other text information. These time-based systems 100 typically use a time stamp as a reference point with scanning and panning function control and associated text information recorded on a recordable tape mechanism either with an analog format or a digital format. Generally, the conventional video surveillance system 100 is an open-ended architecture, thus the contents of the recording typically have to be viewed or analyzed by a human in a very time consuming manner, which tends to create a limitation on the image analysis and retrieving process. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new technique for analyzing digitally-stored surveillance images.